In today's information age, communication networks are often used for interconnecting various network devices. Each network device supports various applications that communicate using various protocols. For convenience, an application in a network device is referred to hereinafter as a “client.”
In order for a client to communicate over the communication network, the client requires a communication channel. The network device supports various communication channels. The client binds to a communication channel in order to communicate over the communication channel.
In a prior art embodiment of the invention, the network device includes binding logic that binds clients to communication channels. The binding logic is logically situated between the client logic and the X.25 logic within the network device. The binding logic binds all clients having the same destination to a shared set of communication channels. This type of binding does not work well for connection-oriented clients.